


PTA Sans? No, PTA Everyone

by HershelChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Gen, PTA Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic based off of the incredible PTA Undertale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post I saw! I can't find it though sorry!!!

Frisk happily bounded up to the top of the bleachers, greeting their friends along the way. They always enjoyed sitting at the top. Not only did being up this high seem fun, but it gave them a perfect view of the rest of the gym.

Sans was sitting with the rest of the adults in the chairs, as they were having their PTA meeting. Frisk never understood why they invited the kids to stay in the gym while they had their meeting. It was so boring.

Sans wasn’t having fun either. These ridiculous people with their ridiculous uneducated opinions were enough to make anyone go mad. Every single time Linda spoke up, he almost fell asleep. Half the time he was joking, but once he actually did fall asleep. Eventually, Linda got fed up.

“If you aren’t going to be productive Sans, then go sit on the bleachers with the kids!”

Sans lazily walked up the steps, mumbling insulting puns under his breath. 

Frisk stood up, exited to show Sans all their friends. The others were apprehensive. I mean, there was a skeleton walking around telling puns. Who wouldn’t be a bit worried at first? Sans turned to one of the kids, his hand outstretched. 

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He moved his hand a bit, emphasizing that he wanted a handshake. 

The kid hesitantly reached out his hand, and almost fell down in surprise when he heard a loud “PPPPHHHHHTFTF”. Frisk immediately burst into laughter, and the other kids followed suit. Sans looked down at the adults and saw most of them glaring in his direction, but he didn’t care. 

After that, going to PTA meetings was fun. Sans often purposefully got himself exiled to the bleachers, where he was able to teach the kids more tricks. He taught them his best knock knock jokes, taught them how best to deliver a pun, taught them that getting yelled at for a pun was the best response. 

Pretty soon, Frisk saw a change in their classmates. There was more laughing during class, and the students often set up the teachers for puns. The kids all knew what would happen, and all yelled “Geeeet dunked on!” when the punchline was delivered. Frisk greatly enjoyed the fact that all of the other kids seemed to genuinely like Sans. 

Sans began to saw a change too. This one, however, was a negative change. The other adults in the PTA began to whisper when he walked in, and rumors began to spread. The adults often described him as a “bad influence”, and dragged their kids away when he got near. 

Sans didn’t mind. He was used to the idiotic comments of the others. He had learned to ignore them. Besides, the kids were having fun, and that was all he cared about. 

One day, when Sans and Frisk walked into the gym like normal, Linda gave them a pointed glare. She turned to the other parents and said just loud enough for them to hear, “I feel bad for Frisk. Having to grow up with that idiotic monster. I wouldn’t be surprised if they ended up in a mental institution, since they obviously love to hang out with these insane…things.” 

Sans unconsciously took a step back. It was such a rude, uncalled for, and downright mean comment. Frisk looked up at their friends on the bleachers, trying to keep back tears. They didn’t exactly know what all the words Linda said meant, but they knew enough to know it wasn’t good. 

Grabbing into Sans’ coat, Frisk looked up at him, a few tears falling as they said with a quiet voice, “Sans? What’s an institution? Am I really going there? Is it bad?” 

Sans couldn’t bear to see them like this. Holding back his anger for just a few moments, he knelt down to Frisk’s height and put a hand on their shoulder. 

“Nah kid, don’t worry. You aren’t going anywhere bad. I promise, nothing will happen to you.” With a pointed glare at the adults he turned back, deadly serious. 

“I can’t promise nothing isn’t going to happen to these humans in a few moments, though. So hey, why don’t you go outside with your friends, build a sculpture of Linda, and wreck it for your uncle Sans okay? I have a feeling these humans are in for a b a d t i m e.” 

Frisk looked at Sans with chills running down their back. He had asked them with his cold, black stare. He meant business, and Frisk wasn’t going to get in his way. 

“Hey guys! Let’s go outside! I’m making a new recess time!” After hearing this, the kids eagerly ran outside, itching to get out of the stuffy and boring gym. Frisk looked back a moment before a blue aura slammed the door shut. Sighing, they went to go play with their friends, silently wishing that Sans would have Mercy. 

Sans had no such plans. The lights flickered, the same moments that Sans was slowly approaching the now very afraid group of parents. Glaring up at them with one blue eye, Sans lifted them up off of the ground. It took all he had not to do anything drastic right then and there. 

“Oh I get it now Linda. You think I’M the monster, huh? Well guess what, I think there’s an even worse one right here. In fact, there isn’t a single human in this room!” 

The members of the PTA, realizing the intention of this particular comment, began to object. They immediately stopped once they saw the expression on Sans’ face. 

Just as he was about to show them the true meaning of “get dunked on!”, he heard a tap at the door. Looking behind him, he saw Frisk’s face in the glass pane in the door. 

Frisk had come back to make sure Sans didn’t do anything. They had been worried by the bright blue glow emanating from the room. They gave Sans a pointed look, and shook their head. 

Sans hesitantly set the adults down and re-opened the doors. Frisk ran inside and gave Sans a hug. 

“Oof, hey kid, not so tight. You don’t want me to fall apart!” 

Frisk smiled up at him, glad that he didn’t do what he was about to. 

“Come on Frisk, let’s get out of here. I think these humans have a lot to think about.”


	2. PTA Undertale Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They probably shouldn't have sent Sans home and banned him.

Frisk had trouble explaining to everyone why their parents wouldn’t let Sans back. He had really grown close with the kids, and they missed his jokes. Frisk had said that he was too lazy to come anymore. 

Eventually, the kids had figured out what had happened through rumors, and complained to their parents. It went on for days, everyone constantly whining that they missed Sans and wanted him back. 

Frisk was asked to bring in their other parent for the PTA to replace Sans, and while they didn’t want to, the adults didn’t give them a choice. Next thing they knew, Papyrus was bursting through the doors, loudly introducing himself. 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME TO THIS PTA IN PLACE OF MY BROTHER SANS! SO TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU DO AT THIS “PTA”?“ 

The room was silent, as the kids tried not to laugh, and the adults tried to figure out how best to handle the situation. Eventually they agreed to let him in, even though he wasn’t exactly a “parent” to them. 

It didn’t take long for them to get rid of Papyrus too. He always volunteered to bring treats, and always brought spaghetti. The members of the PTA tried hard at first to be polite, but began to insist that someone else should bring treats this time. 

Soon after he first showed up, they had to ban Papyrus too the bleachers like they did with Sans. Pretty soon, all the kids were shouting “NYEH HEH HEH!” and asking their parents to get cooking lessons.

So it didn’t take long for Papyrus to be kicked out of the PTA as well. And it didn’t take long for his replacement to almost break the door. 

“ALRIGHT, WHICH ONE OF YOU HUMANS SENT PAPYRUS HOME THINKING HE DISAPPOINTED YOU” 

Undyne wasn’t a big hit either, but determined not to have to meet any more weird monsters, she lasted much longer than Sans and Papyrus. Sure she threatened to kill the PTA several times, but all in all she helped a lot. Being a natural leader was important in this PTA, and Undyne sure fit that description. 

After only a month however, the PTA decided they couldn’t afford any more broken tables, and it wasn’t like you could tell the principal that it was broken by a magic spear. And so, Undyne was sent away to find yet another replacement. 

Of all the crazy monsters the PTA might have been expecting, Mettaton was not one of them. Arriving first in what the kids liked to call, his “calculator form”, Mettaton definitely made a mark on the PTA. His first meeting with them included another broken door, fog machines, and him lying seductively on the table while feeding himself grapes. 

The parents deemed him too “inappropriate” to be in front of their kids, and sent him home as well. Less than ten seconds after leaving, Mettaton returned, after asking for Frisk’s help in flipping their switch. 

Frisk was having a lot of fun with introducing their friends at school to all their friends from the underground, but eventually, they started asking why Frisk had so many “parents”. Unable to explain, they suddenly had to endure bullying from their peers. Getting teased about having monsters as parents because their “real ones didn’t like them enough to keep them” was enough to send Frisk home crying. 

The next PTA meeting, the parents sat around, waiting for Frisk’s new “parent” to arrive. Linda was especially impatient, and insisted that they move on with their meeting, deciding that Frisk must “finally be out of parents”. 

Ten minutes after the appointed time, the door was burst off it’s hinges for the third time in three weeks. Sans walked in despite objections from the PTA, quickly followed by Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton (EX), and a very angry Toriel. 

Forming a little half circle around the group, the monsters all glared at the PTA. They could hear laughing from the bleachers, as the kids teased Frisk about the trouble they were going to be in when these “parents” were sent home too. 

Sans, looking up at the kids he once played with, sent most of them sprawling on the ground when one side of the bleachers inexplicably broke, and tilted to the side, toppling them to the gym floor. 

The PTA all stood up, shouting things too insulting to be written. Undyne wasn’t too happy with this. 

“SHUT UP! You humans never learn anything! And to turn on your own kind…You should be ashamed of yourselves!!!” 

Papyrus was the only one not angry at the PTA. He came because Sans came, and offered spaghetti to the parents. Considering this to be offensive, they declined rudely. A bit too rude, it might seem, as they were all lifted off the ground once again. 

Frisk wasn’t planning on stopping them this time. And it wasn’t like they could, the kids on the un-broken half of the bleachers were now yelling at Frisk, some even pushing and hitting them.

Sans, hearing what was going on, decided to let the PTA go to focus on a bigger problem. 

Mettaton was constantly in the background of everything, making ridiculous poses, and dramatically saying how tragic it was that the PTA couldn’t just learn to get along with people even slightly different than them. 

With Sans gone to take care of Frisk, that left the PTA in the hands of Undyne and Toriel. 

“Now, which one of you has been upsetting my child?”


	3. PTA Undertale: The Thrilling Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed this!

The PTA was huddled together in a corner of the room. They feared for their safety, as well as the safety of their kids. Sans had already broken half the bleachers, they didn’t want the other half to suffer the same fate.

Being surrounded by angry monsters alone was bad enough, but knowing that they could have competley avoided the situation made it all the more worse. Linda attempted to talk her way out, but didn’t quite get the reaction she was expecting.

“Come on now, surely we don’t have to resort to violence! Let’s just sit and talk this through, and maybe you’ll even understand what we have to go through to keep you in line!” 

Undyne decided that she had had enough of Linda, and promptly picked her up and tossed her across the gym. Luckily she wasn’t as harsh as she usually was, but Linda still kept quiet from then on. 

Mettaton wasn’t helping whatsoever. He bounded over to Linda, singing a song about how tragic her life has been, “a life almost as tragic as the life of her horrible brownies”. 

Frisk wasn’t enjoying the amount of violence that they were using either. It had prompted the other students to begin being even more mean, even resulting in them being shoved to the ground. Sans promptly came to their rescue, lifting up all of the other students and literally tossing them outside. 

Toriel was not to be distracted. Shaking her head sadly, she tried to go along with what Linda had so rudely tried to start. 

“I sincerely wish it had not come to this. But, humans need to learn their lesson. You cannot do that to my child and not expect repercussions. Now, there are ways you could make up for it, but I do not think you want to go down that road.” 

The PTA immediately hurried to assure her that yes, they wanted to make up for it, whatever she wanted they would do it. They quickly discovered that Toriel was right about them not wanting to do it. 

“Very well. Sans, could you come over here please?”

Sans walked back over to the group, having confirmed with Frisk that they were all right. “What’s up, Tori?” 

“I believe these humans would like to apologize. Would you mind…helping them?” 

Sans grinned at the PTA, even more than usual. 

“Sure, want me to give them a tu-TORIEL?” 

“SANS!” Papyrus shouted, “NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS!!!” 

“Aaw come on bro, my puns are SANS-sational!” 

The PTA groaned in unison, deciding this was worse than anything the monsters has originally planned. 

“Come on, aren’t you un-DYING to hear more?” 

After fifteen minutes of constant puns, the adults were all begging for them to stop, that they were sorry, that they wouldn’t be rude to Frisk, or any of the monsters, ever again. 

Toriel was satisfied, but it appeared Mettaton wasn’t. 

“Come darling, surely you can’t let them go after such a minor punishment? This needs drama! Action! Bloodshed! …Well, maybe not that last one, but you understand the idea! They hurt Frisk, Toriel! Are you really letting them go after only hearing a few puns? This whole situation needs more suspense and drama! And I know just how to bring it!” 

Toriel hesitantly agreed to let Mettaton go on with his plan, and he hurriedly corralled the adults into another room. Scared of what he might do if they refused, they quickly followed. 

Minutes passed, and still they hadn’t returned. All the monsters sat in the now vacant bleachers, and asked Frisk if they were okay. Assuring them that they were, Frisk sat with them in silence until suddenly the door burst open. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, THE PTA! THE MUSICAL!” 

The adults slowly shuffled into the room, wearing small tutus that looked like they belonged to the students. Shuffling about in the gym, they performed a sloppy dance routine and sang out of tune apology songs while Mettaton kept shouting from the sidelines that they needed to be bigger, bolder, more passionate! 

After twenty minutes of this, Toriel walked down the bleachers towards Mettaton, insisting that it was enough. The PTA couldn’t learn twenty minutes worth of musical numbers in only fifteen minutes of practice time. 

“Perhaps you are right darling. This will have to do for now. But if they ever act up again, you’d better be prepared for an encore!” 

The PTA thankfully sat down on the linoleum floor, hoping this was enough to grant them amnesty. 

The rest of the monsters walked down the bleachers, lead by Sans. 

“Well, that sure was something. But what’s a good performance without a few snacks after? Hey bro, you got anything good?” 

Papyrus quickly lit up, and led them all to the school’s cafeteria.

“WHY, YES I DO! I HAPPEN TO HAVE STORED SEVERAL SERVINGS OF MY BEST SPAGHETTI HERE IN CASE SUCH AN OCCASION EVER ARISED! HOW LUCKY YOU ALL ARE TO BE ABLE TO TASTE MY BEST SPAGHETTI AFTER SUCH A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE!”

The PTA didn’t sound happy to hear this, as they began mumbling to themselves about how they couldn’t bear to even see spaghetti again, some even booing quietly as a joke. One blue glare from Sans shut them up quick. 

After the entire PTA was forced to eat an entire plate of Papyrus’ spaghetti, Toriel insisted that the humans had learned their lesson, and Frisk heartily agreed. Satisfied that they had done their job, they allowed the adults to get their kids and go home. 

Linda, however, didn’t seem to learn anything. Angrily walking out of the school, she literally dragged her son to her car, the only student who remained loyally kind to Frisk. 

“But mooom! I didn’t get to say goodbye to Frisk! They’re teaching me how to talk with them, and I want to try signing “goodbye”!“ 

"Ugh, Billy why were you ever friends with that…lunatic? Sign language is a sorry excuse for a language, don’t talk to them. They just pretend for attention.” 

Sans happened to hear this, and it didn’t seem a coincidence that Linda’s car was the only one who’s battery was broken when she tried to drive away.


End file.
